An enchancement till we meet again
by OxNightBindxO
Summary: in the middle it will turn into a teen titans story in the beginning its a bout these girls you will understand the roles the girls play in the story about teen titans you you read along with it its all about some of beastboy's past or should i say some o
1. Default Chapter

Summary: well its about this normal teenage girl around the age 14 who finds out she has powers beyond belief. Yeah this really will be a teen titan's story near the end but you have to read it if you want to know how it turns into a teen titan's story yeah I know I'm one of those dumb people who write story's just for the confusion of people but anyway I hope you like my story. And if you are one of those people who wonders what it would look like if it was on t/v I know because I always get pictures to show what the people look like so I know yup and my friends know to so ha we know you don't and if this had nothing to do with teen titan's and it needed a theme song I would probably pick the theme song from mew mew power don't ask long story it just goes along with the whole theme.

Disclaimer: ok if I owned teen titan's every time I made a story it be an episode and I wouldn't be putting it here no offense but I bet all of you would do that!

Characters:

Ellie/ Stella

Gar (he Beast boy)

Catty

Kali

Stanton

Hara/ Dusk

Killeen/ Phyr

Keeper of the elements other wise know as master

Shayna

Renee

Gemini

Zinnia

Evil Characters:

Lord Koru

Stressa

Rina

Electra

Demina ( well not sure )

"you are a unique girl, but you are about to change for the good or maybe for the worst and the things that weren't noticeable before just might be noticeable now so I warn you be careful don't panic and trust yourself starting today you may not experience every the way you did before he…. "Cough" right now awaken" this Mysterious light said

" Ellie wake up honey wake up you slept through the alarm clock and your going to miss the bus if you don't hurry up" Ellie's mother said as she threw the blankets off Ellie's back

"Huh but there was this light and a voice it was saying…" Ellie mumbled

"Oh honey it was just a dream now hurry it up the bus will be here in ten minutes" her mother interrupted

(Ellie Runs out side just in time and enters the bus)

"Hey Ellie looking good today" some boys on the bus said to her as she went in the back of the bus to sit near her friend"

Ellie was a very beautiful girl she had long straight black hair with white streaks, light green eyes, and was a medium height and also very thin. She was wearing a green halter top with a black mini skirt with converse. She was semi mature stating that part of the day she be hanging with her friends and the other half reading.

"Hey Ellie oh my god I love your outfit" Ellie's Best friend Kali said as she taped the seat showing that she wanted Ellie to sit there

Kali was also very pretty she had Shoulder length straight light brown hair she had light blue eyes, and was about the same height and weight as Ellie. She was wearing a blue tank top with a white mini skirt. She wasn't one of the brightest girls I must say the only words that she understood were appearance kind of words. She was very self centered and loved attention.

"Oh hey thanks I like yours to" Ellie answered.

"Oh my god thanks so how was your weekend mine was great going on a trip to New York City is the best" Kali said as she painted her nails.

"well I hung out with Gar on Saturday and last night I had the strangest dream or at least I think it was a dream but it felt so real there was….." Ellie started explaining.

'Oh my god do you think if I eat this I'll get fat?" Kali rudely interrupted.

"No not at all" Ellie said a little disappointed that Kali wasn't paying attention to a thing she said.

(They get off the bus enter the building and go to their lockers oh snap their good hehe)

"Hey Ellie, hi Kali" gar said as he walked toward their lockers.

"Hey my little green Babe who's obsessed with getting a moped" Ellie said.

"And hello to you my little chick with no Personality" Gar said then they both started laughing because those names were an inside joke between each other.

Gar was one of Ellie's best friends and they bin friends since they were babies. Gar was also very handsome besides the fact that the color of his pigment was green because of an incident when he was a baby. His parents died when he was also young and he has bin living with his aunt down the block from Kali. He had green hair, and very sexy eyes, he was also a medium height and wasn't to mature.

"Well while you guys joke around I'm going to talk to that hot new kid later" Kali said then started walking toward the new kid and then Ellie and Gar laugh some more.

"So… what did you do yesterday I went to my Grand-mothers how much fun was that we all must say" Gar asked as he waved at one of his friends walking down the hallway

"Well I had this really strange dream last….." Ellie started to say but then started stuttering almost like her mouth was paralyzed she felt like she was going to pass out now and the last thing she heard was Gar yelling "Ellie are you ok Ellie….."

"Dear I love the fact that your curious about your dream and me but you can not speak of this to anyone at least not yet when the time is right you may tell but for now during the transformation you have to stay quite other wise bad things will happen and I wouldn't want to have to harm you so please rest, rest and think but no tell" the same mysterious light from the other night explained to Ellie as she laid unconscious.

"Oh honey your alright" Ellie mother yelled

"Huh? Mom what are you doing in my school" Ellie asked Faintly

"School? Honey you're not in school your in your room you passed out in the hallways for no reason at all Gar brought you to the nurse and she called me and I rushed over here and brought you home. You had me scared to death!" Ellie's mother explained

"Really why how would uh I'm confused how did I pass out people don't pass out for no reason or if they do I don't at least" Ellie said a little more awake then before

"Well honey, are you not eating or are you just eating to much" Her mother asked

"Um… mom people don't pass out if they eat" Ellie Added

"True but the way you bin asleep for 13 hours I could really believe just about anything" her mom said

"13 hours… but it seems like its only bin at least twenty minutes" Ellie mumbled

"Well its bin about that long but it doesn't matter now cause your better your father is coming home from his business trip early tomorrow to make sure your ok and don't forget to call Kali back she was very upset she said she had to tell you something when you woke up I know what it is but I think you should find out from her" Ellie's mother said as she left the room cautiously making sure her daughter was ok

Ellie picks up the phone to call Kali back and you hear it ringing

"Hey Kali you called and said I needed to know something so what's the news" Ellie said in a little cheery voice showing that she's feeling much better

"Well I'm glad your better but I have bad news when I got home a couple hours after school my dad told me that were moving to California because my grandma is sick and she needs my mom" Kali said in a upset voice

Ellie and Kali and everyone who went to there school lived in the little town of camasiya located in the state of Michigan. They have bin friends since each other was five and lived only 2 blocks away from each other and even thought they had their differences they hated no going somewhere without each other.

"Ha……. Your kidding right because you always kid like this right" Ellie said a little upset and confused

"I'm afraid I'm not kidding this time I'm leaving tomorrow after school but I can still see you over the summer which is only 2 months away but anyway I have to go pack bye" Kali added as she cried in sorrow on the phone when she said good-bye

Ellie starts crying on her bed

The next day at the end of the day after school Ellie and Gar and basically the whole entire school who was there said there good-byes to Kali and then she left ( you know drove away in car muhaha)

"So you want to hang out tomorrow" Gar said trying to figure out a way to cheer Ellie up

"Um sure I'll meet you at the lake we can go swimming with Catty and Stanton, but for now I just want to go home and be alone" Ellie explained as she walked on the sidewalk to go home

"That's cool see you tomorrow…… I guess" Gar Mumbled

The next morning

"Hey Ellie you ready to go Gar and Stanton are already there, wait your still in your pajama's (Hum She mumbles) let me pick out your Suit please….." Catty asked

"Sure but I warn you I have nothing good to wear" Ellie added

"Girl please you got me and I can whip up something a model should be wearing now lead me to your wardrobe" Catty exclaimed

Ellie giggles

"Wah la I did I'm a miracle worker it takes skills to make a creation like that and damn I got it" Catty Bragged

"Oh my god Catty it's beautiful and you made it in like record timing I don't think I should wear it, it's way to beautiful for me" Ellie said amazed

"Ellie you deserve to wear my master piece now hurry up and get the damn bathing suit on were going to be late" Catty yelled

"Right" Ellie mumbled

Catty was one of those girls that seem to perfect to be true. She has Blonde hair with green streaks though it wasn't normal everyone thought it looked hot. She had Hazel eyes and was about the same size as Ellie just a little shorter. She usually would be wearing a Black pair of low rider jeans with a green tube top and green converse. As you can see her favorite color was green she was Ellie's neighbor and they were good friends not best friends like Ellie and Kali but still good friends and she has a crush on Gar.

When Ellie and Catty get to the lake

"Hey we were beginning to think you guys were never going to get here" Stanton yelled from across the park where the lake was located

Stanton was Gar's best friend. He had black Spiked up hair, light blue eyes, and was tall thin and muscular. He usually wears baggy jeans with a black muscle shirt. He is Gar's neighbor and he has a crush on Ellie

"Hey guys we were just fixing up her bathing suit as you can see it was a original creation made by me" Catty Bragged

Catty was a very creative girl was very good at sewing and making outfits, Gar was very good at jokes and making people laugh at the fact that he is not funny, Stanton was a artistic guy he was a great painter and drawer, and Ellie was a very poetic she loved to write poetry and write story's.

"Of course leave it to Catty to pimp your clothes" Gar said

"Ha…. Very funny" Catty yelled

"actually it was pretty funny he he" Ellie giggled as she went towards the lake to jump into the water where Gar and Stanton were

"Hey come on Catty get in the water" Gar yelled

"and get my suit wet are you sane" Catty said

"probably not but if it gets you in the water then no" Stanton said as he grabbed Catty and threw her in the water

( everyone laughed except Catty duh)

"So are you feeling any better even though Kali isn't here" Gar said as he splashed her with water

" you know I think I just might be ok its not like I'll never see her again so yeah as long as I got you guys I'll always be ok" Ellie explained as she splashed Gar back

then all of a sudden it happened again Ellie couldn't move she was motionless she felt like she couldn't even breathe and with that moment she sunk into the water but everyone thought she was just swimming under the water what was to happen to Ellie( well actually u know but I wanted some suspense being stupid in somewhat so yeah

"( Ellie coughs and spits out a lot of water) uh…. Where am I" Ellie said faintly as she got up from the ground" Gar Catty Stanton where are you guys ha come on you guys jokes over come on this isn't funny its really creepy here"

" you can stop speaking to yourself their not here" the same voice that she has bin hearing in her dreams said but this voice was a little more sarcastic like

" who are you" Ellie said as she walked closer into the light

" well I'm Hara and this is Killeen"Hara explained

Hara was also very pretty she had beautiful light purple hair though it look strange to her it just worked, she had brown eyes and was short and skinny.

" um ok Hara where am I" Ellie asked as she seemed a little nervous being around to unfamiliar girls she never met in her life who both had such mysterious second names

" well your really like in another dimension right now because we need to talk to you see we are the 4 elements…" Hara started

" um there's only to of you" Ellie interrupted

"shes getting to that part" Killeen yelled

Killeen was Pretty to she had Blonde hair with Black streaks. She had blue light blue eyes and was also a medium height and weight.

" see we need to assemble all of the elements and then go back to the keeper of the elements and then he'll tells us what to do after that. See I am the wind element and Killeen is the fire element and you are the water element" Hara explained

"um right I think you guys are going insane or something either that or I'm having a very freaky dream and I think I'll go with dream" Ellie said as she paced around in circles

" ok this isn't a dream ok so get that threw your thick.." Killeen started

" Don't even start she'll realize it eventually" Hara said then zapped Ellie out of there dimension

" Hey Ellie what are you doing I didn't know you could hold your breath under the water that long" Gar said

" Huh…." Ellie said as if Gar was crazy

" Ellie you were just under the water for 20 minutes I never thought that was humanly possible" Catty said

" what are you ( the she has flash back to what Hara said " and your water") um I guess I just got good lungs" Ellie answered a little confused and paranoid

" hey what's a matter you seem to be very jittery" Stanton added as he reached out for her hand to help her up"

" I'm fine I gotta go" Ellie exclaimed then runaway

" um is she ok" catty asked

" I don't know I really don't know" Gar mumbled

" Mom….. mom you there I'm home and I'll be in my room doing something very important so don't bother me" Ellie yelled as she run into her room

" ok dear just don't make a mess" Ellie's mom answered from the kitchen as she was starting to make dinner because you could smell the sauce she was making for the pasta threw out the whole house

" ok Hara Killeen are you real because if you are show yourselves now" Ellie screamed with a little bit of tears running down her face because she just noticed that her hair color has changed to a blue and her eye color was now a Garnet color

" you rang" Killeen said as she zapped onto her bed and Hara zapped on herself on top of Ellie's Stereo

"You really are real but me why me I'm fine with the way I am" Ellie yelled

" oh calm down this is just your first transformation don't worry you should look like your regular self in a few minutes" Hara explained

" ok about the element things your talking about I think they my be true I just held my breath under the water for 20 minutes" Ellie exclaimed

" well duh you're the water element you can breathe under water wow your stupid" Killeen said

as you can see Killeen has a temper mental problem and should go for anger management and Dusk is the calm and reason able one

" so wait your wind and your fire then who's the forth and how come I'm the only one who's appearance changed" Ellie asked

" well right now were in our regular appearance but once we find the last element earth then we will stay in out magical appearance forever" Hara said

" what are you talking about I have a life I have to stay with my mom what will she think of me looking like this"

well that's not really your mom she's an image see the demolisher of all elements was going to kill us when we were born so our parents all gave us all holographic parents and hid us on earth were he would never think to look but when we got older we would have to find each other and reunite so we can get out memories that we missed and guard the demon world" Killeen explained

" ha… so your trying to tell me my mother the lady I lived with all my life is a hologram is that what I'm supposed to believe please like I really believe that" Ellie said

"You know what I think you do believe it your just in denial but even if you are please believe us we really want to find out memories of out personalities didn't you ever wonder where you lived who your real parents were and everything" Hara added

"No because my mother is the lady down stairs and I think you girls might have cute stories that you tell but I'm staring to get creeped out at everything your saying" Ellie said

"Your only getting Creeped out because you know it's the truth and don't deny it you want proof were telling the truth go downstairs and ask your mom if she's a hologram" Killeen yelled

"Killeen calm down" Hara said

"No ok if I ever want to find out more about me then I gotta get this girl to believe us" Killeen yelled

"Fine I'll go check (they walk down stairs) mom are you a hologram' Ellie asked her mom

"Well I thought you would never find out but yes I am I'm sorry but since you find out I must go now" her hologram mother said disappeared

"What did we tell you were we right or were we right" Hara said

"Your right I believe you so what do you want me to do I have nothing better to do I can't show my face in public any more if I'm gonna be changing into some element" Ellie answered

"Now that's what I call a beginning of new friends" Killeen yelled

Hara and Ellie giggle

"So where is this earth element girl" Ellie asked as if she was really that stupid

"Well if we knew we probably would have had her here with us right now" Hara said as she admired herself in the mirror

"Well if you were able to find me then why aren't you able to find the other girl" Ellie added

"Because the Element keeper told us who the elements were but he didn't know who the Earth was he said that it was a mystery for him as well so if we are really want to find out who we are then will have to find her without the help of him" Hara explained

"Yea what she said" Killeen nodded agreeing with Hara

"Well then lets get started lets find that girl" Ellie yelled

(Hara andKilleen nodded)


	2. Um Chaper 2

Summary: well its about this normal teenage girl around the age 14 who finds out she has powers beyond belief. Yeah this really will be a teen titan's story near the end but you have to read it if you want to know how it turns into a teen titan's story yeah I know I'm one of those dumb people who write story's just for the confusion of people but anyway I hope you like my story. And if you are one of those people who wonders what it would look like if it was on t/v I know because I always get pictures to show what the people look like so I know yup and my friends know to so ha we know you don't and if this had nothing to do with teen titan's and it needed a theme song I would probably pick the theme song from mew mew power don't ask long story it just goes along with the whole theme.

Disclaimer: ok if I owned teen titan's every time I made a story it be an episode and I wouldn't be putting it here no offense but I bet all of you would do that!

Important: I forgot to add some names on my first chapter of the story stupidly I was doing something else so her are some of the other names you will see.

Characters:

Ellie

Gar (he Beast boy)

Catty

Kali

Stanton

Hara

Killeen

Keeper of the elements other wise know as master

Shayna

Renee

Gemini

Zinnia

Earth element girl

Robin

StarFire

Raven

Cyborg

Evil Characters:

Lord Koru

Stressa

Kormio

Laya

Sage

Rina

Electra

Demina ( well not sure )

This would be episode two after the Hara, Killeen and Ellie decide to go on a quest looking for the lost element girl…………….!

There's a knock on the door. Ellie, Hara, and Killeen look at the window

"Dude he's cute….." Killeen whispered to Hara because she wasn't sure if maybe he was Ellie's boyfriend or something

"I heard that and that's my best friend Gar" Ellie said as she ran downstairs impatiently to answer the door

"But still you have to admit it Ellie you like him" Hara yelled from the staircase then ran back upstairs with Killeen making sure no one would see them

"Ellie you ok ever since you ran away from us at the lake we haven't bin able to get in touch with you" Gar said as she leaned on the porch post

"Yeah it keeps saying sorry the number you have bin trying to reach had bin disconnected" Catty yelled from the side walk as her and Stanton got off their bikes and headed the front door where her and Gar were talking

"So what everyone is trying to explain is are you ok" Stanton asked in a calm voice

Though Stanton was a jerk at times Ellie had a hard time admitting to herself and everyone that she had a huge crush on Stanton "I'm fine I'm just um well working on a project yeah that's it school work stuff like that and I didn't want to fall behind in class" Ellie Lied to hide the truth of why she really ran away

"really for what class?" Catty asked

"Um English? Yeah I'm swarmed with English work" Ellie lied again "it's a good thing none of them are in my English class otherwise I be dead meat" Ellie told herself repeatedly in her head

"well do you need help with any of it I have like I 70 in English" Catty said as if that was really one of the best grades in school

"Right catty but I think she needs someone with less experience" Gar said sarcastically

"You know guys I think I'm fine how about I meet you at Hal's ice cream barn around 6 is that good and if you don't mind I met some people on my way home today can I bring them ok yeah good bye" Ellie explained as she closed the door on Gar, Catty and Stanton's faces

"fu.. that was close" Killeen said as she slid down the stair railing

"Hey if you didn't want these friends of yours to see us know what makes you sure that you want them to see us later" Hara asked Basically confuseing everyone

"well by then I can make an excuse for you guys or say I have to cancel just so iot doesn't look weird" Ellie said as she took her brush off the counter and started brushing all the knots out of her hair

"Oh….." Hara and Killeen mumbled a little surprised in her actions and plans

( Outside )

"Oh look at them thinking they'll find the missing earth element ha.. that makes me laugh we'll so find this girl before them" a mysterious girl said from on top of the roof

"Stressa calm yourself we came here to spy on them not to have a conflict with them at least not yet" Laya Sarcastically said as she got up from sitting on the roof

Stressa was one of those hot tempered girls. She had dark green hair with black eyes and wears a black tube top and red jeans. She can make bombs on commend with just a snap of her finger.

"Uh what are we supposed to spy about all there doing is chatting about random things I don't care about and I think…." Stressa started but was cut off by Gar

"Um… who are you guys and why are you two on Ellie's roof" Gar asked as he jumped on the roof

"Hey it's a free world I can sit on whatever roof I want to sit on" Stressa said in a pasty tone

"Kid how did you do that, cause with that ability you could make a great member to other team" Laya explained as she walked closer to Gar

"What are you talking about" Gar asked acting very Jittery

"Yeah Laya what are you talking about" Stressa asked very confused

"Didn't you see it Stressa the kid transformed into a different specie to get up here and besides the fact that he's green could explain his individuality" Laya explained as she walked around Gar admiring him

The incident that happened when he was little didn't jus effect his Pigment or hair color it also effected his genes by making him able to shape shift into any animal he could imagine but he has bin trying to keep it a secret from people so they don't try and use him for experiments or something

"Why do you care what color my skin and hair is and does it really matter that I shape shift wait your not doctors right please don't experiment on me I'm good truly I am" Gar pleaded on the ground just to make sure it wasn't like a experimenters trying to look for creatures

"Kid if we were really doctors why would we be on a roof" Stressa added

"Um… good point but then just who are you" Gar asked surprisingly subspecies in their actions on the roof

"Well I'm Laya and this is Stressa were part of the 487 of Incardia

"So what does 487 stand for" Gar asked even more subspecies then before

"Well you'll have to find out for yourself now wont yah" Stressa Explained then

"Here if you want to join up with us call this number and then will meet you at this address see yah later kid oh and by the way what were your intensions for being on the roof" Laya asked

"Well um to see what's going on with Ellie she' bin acting strange why were you on her roof" Gar asked back still wondering about their actions

"We'll theirs no need in us telling you were not an open book later baby" Stressa said as she and Laya disappeared

"Hmm theirs something really strange about those girls but whatever hmm…….Who are those two girls with Ellie dude Purple hair wow that's something new… hmm and the one with Blonde hair is pretty hot but anyway…. Hmmm Ellie DUDE Ellie her hair is Blue wait never mind its Black again wait Black + Blue confusion uh how did her hair turn blue and how did it turn back black I need answers and it isn't helping just mumbling to myself up on her roof" Gar mumbled to himself over and over again

"Um…. Ellie…." Killeen mumbled

"What Killeen" Ellie answered

"Well you know that hot kid…" Killeen started but was cut off by Hara who looked out the window

"well what she's trying to say is that Green kid from before I think you called him Gar or whatever but he's spying on us from your roof" Hara explained

"GAR…………." Ellie yelled

"Un yeah hi Ellie and company how are all of you good, good I'll be leaving now" Gar said as he jumped through the window

"Gar what were you doing on my roof how did you get on my roof why were you spying on me uh……….. answer all of the following" Ellie screamed

"Um… I was on the roof watching what you were doing I got up there by um… well flying? And I was spying on you to see if you were ok and now my brain hurts from all those questions ouch my teachers don't even ask this many questions at a time" Gar explained

"Ok what do you mean flying…" Ellie asked

" Ellie you know flying as soaring through the air" Killeen said

"I'm not stupid I know what flying means I mean what does he mean by he flew on to my roof" Ellie explained

"Well see that's it I can sorta shape shift into animals yeah there I said it…." Gar mumbled

"Ha… your kidding me right you morph into animals" Ellie added

"I can see…..(he morphed into a bird) oh told yah?" Gar said

"Um… wow I didn't think people could even do stuff like that" Hara added

"Yeah I see………" Gar mumbled then flew away, left, didn't stay, runaway all of the above

"Gar wait……" Ellie yelled as he flew away " I hope he's not mad at me"

"oh don't worry you'll see him tomorrow probably but come on lets start this search for the earth element girl" Killeen impatiently said

"Um right um just one question how do I transform into that Super person element girl or whatever" Ellie asked

"Oh that's easy all you have to do is think it and you can do it" Hara explained

"Ok if you say so…..(you see her thinking and she transforms) hey not only did my eye color and hair color change I got a completely new wardrobe awesome" Ellie yelled

"Dude I like her outfit better how come I'm stuck with the Kimono" Killeen asked

"Because that's what your Soon to find out parents left you wearing so these are our "spiritual" outfits" Hara added

"Ha… a kimono well it seems comfortable" Ellie giggled

"It is its just very big and puffy and I don't like big and puffy but if I have no choice but to wear it I guess I'll live" Killeen explained

"Well if you have no choice then you really have no choice but to be fine with it" Hara sarcastically added

"Well… um…. Yeah….. leave me alone I'm having a moment" Killeen stared into the stars

"Wow you look like one of those angels when you stare into the sky" Ellie said as she took some items out of her drawer and packed them in a bag.

"oh joy now I am compared to angels yippy…..hey why are you packing' Killeen asked

"Yeah what are you going to need clothes and makeup for?" Hara asked

"Um… well to be clean and look good" Ellie answered very confused

"Oh well….. pick an outfit you want to wear for the rest of your life and every time you get out of your "spiritual" outfit you'll be in that one" Hara explained as she took Ellie's bag and threw it across the room "Um… ok?" Ellie said surprised in all the things she has to leave behind for this journey like her clothes, friends, and home she wasn't sure if she was making the right choice by going with them but this could be the only way for her out find out what she's becoming and since she has no family because her mom turned out not to be her real mom she has nothing left to lose.

"Ok well lets see you have your um… nothing yup were ready to go" Killeen hopped on the window sill and jumped out the window

"Come on Ellie it's now or never and never is to long uh… trust me I know… you'll I'll never forgive Shayna for when she did that to me… but anyway come on" Hara yelled from the bottom of the window where her and Killeen were.

"Um ok?... I'm coming but where are we going to search first" Ellie asked as she jumped out the window the breeze blowing through her hair made everything more peaceful and calm.

"Were going to see the Keeper to tell him and show him we found you" They both yelled as they grabbed her hand as the jumped into a portal to another dimension

(Scene: you see a Bright meadow and then there's a giant mansion and you see Ellie Hara and Killeen jump out of the portal)

"So do you do this often" Ellie asked while she span around in a circle form dizziness

"Oh well this is the only place where able to teleport to its because of the power we get when were here I don't know its weird if you want more about this place you'll have to ask the keeper" Hare explained as she walked toward the mansion door

"Don't worry the keepers cool and besides you'll get to meet your guardian Shayna" Killeen yelled as she rang the door bell

"Um I guess your….. wait my guardian as in stalker" Ellie asked

"Um sure if that's how you want to look at it" Killeen said as she Rang the door bell repeatedly

"Ellie look at it this way you can know just as much as we know if you see him and I know what your thinking a guardian? I know your saying wow an old lady but your wrong your guardian is the same age as you more sexually active but the same age" Hara explained

"Come upstairs girls were all here waiting" The keeper yelled from the intercom

"Um hi I'm…….." Ellie was cut off by the men

"Your Ellie I know…. We bin waiting for you for a while now… but its ok we found you" The keeper said as she whipped his chair around

The keeper looked like one of those old centaury dudes. He has brown hair and Brown eyes. And wares all white

"Um keeper I was wondering did you ever find out any information on the lost girl" Hara asked as she stepped towards his desk "Yeah dude… I mean Keeper because you know it be easier if you had any more clues.." Killeen added

"I'm sorry girls I haven't found out anything but that doesn't….." The keeper started but was rudely interrupted

"Dad Gemini is missing one of the 487's kidnapped her but why her I don't know" Shayna ran into the room yelling

Shayna was the boy crazy daughter of the keeper. She had pink hair and Brown eyes she wears a Black skirt with a pink tank top. She is Ellie's guardian and has the power of time travel.

"Um I'm guessing I came at a bad time?" Ellie asked

"Um just maybe" Hara and Killeen added at the same time

"Hmm they must know were close to solving the mystery on everyone's mind how the future will turn out to be so they kidnapped Gemini as a distraction to keep us off track so will have to set this up nicely Shayna you Renee and Zinnia go save Gemini from where ever they may have brought her probably their castle jail so check their first and Killeen Hara and Ellie you guys keep looking for our mystery girl we don't have much time till the portle to your lost memories closes and that's in about 5 days so hurry everyone you have your assignments GO!" The keeper explained

(Back at the castle where the 487's live)

"lord we captured the girl she's in the jail cell Sage and Rina are watching her" Laya Yelled

"Oh Laya what did I tell you you're the only one who doesn't have to call me master just call me Koru baby you'll have to get use to calling me that when you become my queen and give birth to all our lovely children" Lord Koru said as he started to touch her body

Laya was one of the leaders of the group of 487 group she was very independent and doesn't let anything inter fear with her job. She has purple hair and wears a small skin tight black mini skirt and almost like a black bikini halter top and has purple eyes and a perfect body shape. She had the power to bring back the dead.

"Um lord no offense but I'm not your property and there is know way you'll ever get me to Barry your children so please get the hell away from me I'm just going to go back outside and wait to start the plan you order us to proceed in so yeah bye" Laya yelled as she walked out the door

"The lord was a perverted leader head of the whole colt. He had white hair and wore all red and black.

(In the basement a.k.a the jail cell of the castle)

"Uh what do you want with me its not like I am of any importance to you I'm just a mire guardian who's going to kick your asses when I get untied and out of this jail cell" Gemini yelled

Gemini was the self centered daughter of the keeper. She has brown hair and brown eyes and wears Many different colors you would usually see her wearing Black red and white . She is Hara's guardian and has the power to duplicate herself.

"Oh sage look at her she thinks that she could take us on all by herself that's so cute" Rina Said as she walked over and kissed sage on the ceek

Rina was a very beautiful girl. She was a ex warrior princess who was brought back to life by a spell of a old witch who just happened to be her grand mother but she didn't know that and her grand mother sacrificed her life to bring her grand daughter back to life. She wore almost like an Indian warrior outfit. Had Long blond hair with light blue eyes. She was basically in love with Sage. She can teleport and is duh ex warrior great fighter

"Oh Rina that's cute that you think that but she's not a pet she's a prisoner sorry to disappoint you" Sage explained as he she arm around he shoulder.

Sage was the misunderstood pervert of the hole colt. He was also an ex Warrior like Rina he just wasn't royalty. He had light green hair and wore a Black and white Kimono. He tended to like girls A LOT. He especially liked Rina. Aw……….. he had the power to make energy whirls with his hands also a good fighter.

"Uh…….. so I'm guessing you guys are usually this annoying to your guests" Gemini said sarcastically

"Hmm just on the weeks days" Sage sarcastically said back

"Rina come on you have to come with me and Stressa to go get those girls they might actually lead us somewhere well probably but who knows we just follow orders so put your love life on hold and lets go" Electra yelled

Electra was the sensitive one of the group but she was also very powerful. She has long brown hair and pink eyes. She wore a pink tube top and a pink skirt with high pink boots. She had the power to make electricity on demand.

"Ok bye sage by pet oh I cant get over how cute she is" Rina yelled as she walked out of the room

"Uh I'll kill you if you keep calling me your cute pet ah…………."Gemini yelled as she kept trying to untie herself

(Scene is on top of the castle)

"K everyone its time to get this plan started" Laya yelled as she stared into the night sky


End file.
